1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power storage device including a storage battery and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage batteries have been used as the power sources of the motor-driven moving objects, such as power-assisted bicycles.
For example, a power-assisted bicycle uses a storage battery as a power source for driving a motor, detects the pedaling force using a sensor, and controls the power outputted from the storage battery to the motor on the basis of the detection result.
Power-assisted bicycles have been proposed that when the current location thereof falls within an area requiring caution or when the distance between the power-assisted bicycle and another vehicle falls within a predetermined distance, cause an assisting drive controller to change the assisting drive force for assisting the pedaling force and to give an alarm (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-171502).